Kirby Smashers
'Kirby Smashers '(Kirby's Great Fray in Japan) is a Super Smash Bros. spin-off fighting game starring Kirby characters created by Masahiro Sakurai, developed by The John Studios and HAL Laboratory, and directed by Collaterale1 for the Nintendo Wii U, near the end of its lifespam. Gameplay Much like Smash Bros., Kirby Smashers uses a battle system unlike that of typical fighting games. Players can choose from a large selection of characters, each attempting to knock their opponents off the screen as they fight on various stages. Instead of using traditional health bars that start at a maximum value and lose value, the characters start the game with 0%; the value rises as they take damage and may rise over 100% to a maximum of 999%. As a character's percentage increases, the character flies further back when hit. When a character is knocked beyond the boundaries of the stage and disappears from the screen, the character loses a life, a point or coins depending on the mode of play. The characters in Kirby Smashers fight each other using a variety of attacks and methods. There are some changes to fit the Kirby style, one example is that instead of a Smash Ball, Pitch from Kirby's Dream Land 3 will fly, dropping a new replacement called Super Candy, which is like Final Smash. Playable Characters The roster is set to have 27 playable characters from the Kirby universe. So far only 7 characters where added History *08/05/16 - Kirby Smasher's page is created. *11/05/16 - 3 Characters, 2 Assists, and 3 Stages where added Assists Much like in Smash Bros., a character can summon it to aid its summoner and attack its opponents, but instead of a assist trophy, it is a doll. Only 5 assists are confirmed. KTD Waddle Dee artwork 2.png|Waddle Dee: Walks and jumps. When closer, he can deliver a punch to his opponent. Ribbon64.png|Ribbon: Throws fairy dust to her opponents, stunning them for 5 seconds. 100px-KSS Marx.png|Marx: Damages his opponents while running on his ball or sometimes jumps. LololoandLalala2KA3D.png|Lololo and Lalala: Pushes blocks into each other. They don't do damage, but they can push the opponent. Heavy Lobster.png|Heavy Lobster: Walks very slowly, sends out mini lobsters and blows out fire, it can even stomp a opponent. Stages So far 5 stages where confirmed. Green greens.jpg|Green Greens KTD Castle Lololo.png|Castle Lololo Halberd SSB4.jpg|Halberd KFZ Springy Hand Land.jpeg|Lollipop Land HAL_Room2.PNG|Illusion Islands Items *Food (Eggs, Hamburger, Cherry (Japan only), Sandwich (International), Milk, Ice Cream Cone, Bread, Jalapeno Pepper) *Maxim Tomato (Refills 100% of health) *Assist Doll (Can assist its summoner to aid) *Invincibility Candy (Grants the character invincibility) *Superspicy Curry (Allows the character to shoot fireballs) *Jumbo Candy (The character becomes giant) *Small Candy (The character becomes small) *Capsule (Contains a random item) *Gordo (They are invincible, but the character can pick up and throw it at the enemy, dealing tons of damage, but after throwing, it will stuck into the ground or a wall) Trivia *This is the first Kirby Fighting game that it isn't part of Kirby Fighters, but rather as a Smash Bros. Spin-off. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Spin-offs